Celos
by Miss Blood Pain
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Twincest.- Los celos nunca han sido buenos, pero quizás sirvan para algo más que para tocarle las narices a alguien ¿No lo crees Tom?
1. Chapter 1

Notas del fanfic; Luego de una época de mi vida en que solo me dedique a escribir drama y escenas sangrientas. Un día me paso por la mente, la loca idea de escribir algo fuera de lo común. ¿El resultado? Termine mezclando un humor muy bizarro con mis propios momentos sarcásticos. Si a eso le agregamos mi incontrolable lado pervertido, el producto es esto; Celos.

Advertencias; Twincest, humor bizarro, mal vocabulario y sexo.

Notas del capitulo; Narrativa extraña y muy sarcástica. Pov Tom.

Celos.

~o~

Primera Parte.

Si esto fuese un cuento, probablemente comenzaría con una de esas típicas frases hechas y fantasiosas como lo son "Había una vez" o quizás con un "Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy lejano…" Pero no, esto no es un cuento, ni por asomo. Es la vida real y seamos honestos, no hay nada tan lejano a la fantasía patética, como la muy cabrona vida de mierda.

Y eso, que el no es una persona que pueda considerarse especialmente negativa, ni mucho menos de aquellas que despiertan cada día preguntándose si la tecnología habrá avanzado lo suficiente como para asegurarle un suicidio rápido e indoloro. No, para nada. Aunque ¿Quién sabe? Quizás desde hoy comience a hacerlo.

Porque de seguro, si alguien le hubiese advertido que hoy seria uno de esos días fijados entre el espacio que existe desde la suerte hasta todo aquello que puede salir mal en tu vida. Uno de aquellos días en los que pareciera que Dios se ha cagado en tu cabeza y el diablo pasa de ti porque apestas. El no habría sacado su cabeza del nudo formado por las almohadas y las sabanas, o aun mejor, la habría metido dentro del WC voluntariamente y de una puta vez.

Y ahora, Tom esta allí debatiéndose entre dos cuestiones existenciales; Si maldecir al capullo que tuvo la mala idea y mucho tiempo de sobra para crear el calendario por no haber marcado días como estos con color rojo. No, esperen, no con rojo, sino con unas putas luces de neon. O si optar por la siempre aconsejable y bien aventurada opción de matar al principal responsable de aquella sensación que comienza a estrujarle algo más que el estomago. ¿Maldecir o matar? El prefiere la segunda y he ahí el dilema. No piensa perder su libertad y aunque ahora mismo no lo reconozca ni bajo tortura, tampoco quiere perder un hermano, o mejor dicho, a su único y gemelo hermano.

Probablemente, esa sea la razón por la cual en la última media hora ha encendido más cigarrillos que todos aquellos que se han fumado en su vida los enfermos terminales de cáncer pulmonar del hospital. Y la que le tiene paseándose por su habitación como si fuese una monja en espera del resultado de un test de embarazo. O quizás, no sea así y lo que en realidad intenta hacer Tom es autoconvencerse de que el no es un discípulo de Hannibal y por tanto, no puede estar teniendo verdaderos deseos de picar en pequeños pedacitos a su hermano y al capullo de mierda ese. O aun más importante, autoconvencerse de que es imposible que él, quien –dicho sea de paso- a sus cortos veintidós años ya ha redefinido el termino promiscuidad, este insoportablemente celoso. Y aun peor, este celoso ¡del puto jardinero!

_"No estoy celoso, yo no estoy celoso"_ son las palabras que un cincuenta por ciento de su mente lleva repitiendo una y otra vez desde que les ha visto desde la ventana. Mientras otro veinte por ciento disfruta tocándole las narices con _"Ya estas amigo, bienvenido a la primera fase; negación"_Y otro diez por ciento se distribuye en dos bizarros grupos de cinco y cinco que se encargan de repetirle _"No deberías espiarle"_y _"Tom tío, estas hablando contigo mismo y por cuatro voces a la vez…deberías hacerte ver."_

Con todo, y aunque parezca increíble, Tom aun no ha perdido la cordura – o al menos eso espera.- Pero eso no evita que se sienta como un reverendo idiota. Porque siendo cruelmente honestos, nadie que pueda jactarse de un coeficiente intelectual promedio tendría su propia versión de una tercera guerra mundial en la cabeza ¿no? Y Tom lo sabe, tú y yo lo sabemos, y con eso podríamos establecer que todo el jodido mundo lo sabe ya.

Podríamos claro, si no fuese por el pequeño detalle de que Bill parece no darse por enterado de las condiciones en las que esta su hermano. Y Tom ruega una vez más a Dios o a lo que sea que exista allá arriba que parece estar comiendo palomitas mientras se descojona a su costa, que por el bien de su desmejorada dignidad Bill nunca lo sepa.

Pero como hemos dicho, hoy es uno de "aquellos" días y como Dios y el diablo pasan de Tom, basta que el haya pensado en esa pequeña e insignificante suplica para que su hermano levantará la vista hasta fijarla en su ventana.

Y entonces, en solo un segundo, sus voces mentales se reducen a una sola "¡Mierda!"

Un paso hacia atrás lo suficientemente rápido habría bastado para esquivar cualquier posibilidad de ser descubierto. Y de hecho, Tom lo ha dado, pero al parecer desde el espacio que existe entre todo lo malo que puede pasarle en la vida hasta los quince centímetros atrás en los que supuestamente debió quedar su pie, algo ha salido mal y su equilibrio ha fallado.

Como si fuese poco, el puto tiempo parece estar coludido en el plan de "toquémosle las pelotas a Tom" y aunque puede ver su caída casi en cámara lenta, no tiene nada cerca de lo cual sostenerse. Y para su desgracia termina cumpliendo con el deseo de cualquier sadomasoquista, azotando su culo dolorosamente contra el suelo.

Esta claro que esto no es un cuento. A menos que se haya inventado una nueva categoría llamada "ridiculismo del ayer y hoy" y el no se haya enterado.

Aun en el suelo, su mente decide que aun puede tocarle más las narices y se divide en tres bandos. Uno que comienza a organizar a todos sus pequeños "soldados" o mejor dicho, terminales nerviosos para levantar el trasero del suelo. Otro que dedica toda su capacidad a invocar todas las maldiciones que conoce, sin importar el puto idioma que sea. Y finalmente un cansado pero no por ello menos importante bando que le repite _"Animo tío, ya nada puede ser peor"_

Antes de que aquella absurda y –a estas alturas- improbable idea se afianzara con bandera y todo tipo de instrumentos de conquista en su mente. Tom la hecha fuera casi a balazos. _"¿Qué nada puede ser peor? Joder, eso llevo diciéndome desde que desperté."_ El no es idiota –aunque en momentos lo parezca- Y si algo ha aprendido en las pocas y puñeteras horas que lleva despierto "de este día." Es que cada vez que se atreve a pensar _"más mierda ya no cae"_pareciera que a los cinco minutos la han abierto una tubería del desagüe sobre la cabeza.

Y digámoslo, Tom no es precisamente una persona con problemas de autoestima. De hecho, si pudiéramos transformar el tamaño de su ego en cantidades de comida, de seguro bastaría para alimentar a todos los niños desnutridos de la India. Por eso, los momentos como este, en los que se siente con la mierda hasta el cuello –y casi literalmente- no le hacen ni puta gracia.  
_"Podría ser peor"_es el consuelo que pasa por su mente al levantarse del suelo. Y de verdad espera, que por el bien de su integridad mental y física, esas palabras queden solo en ello. Por un segundo, Tom se plantea la posibilidad de volver a su misión secreta de espionaje tras la ventana, pero finalmente desiste de ella. Oh no, ya ha hecho bastante el ridículo por hoy, gracias.

Una vez más, maldice por lo bajo al capullo que ha tenido la idea de inventar días como este. Aunque quizás debería comenzar por maldecirse a si mismo y a la madre que le parió por no haberle hecho un poco más inteligente y haberse quedado en la cama. Aun así, ya no hay mucho que el pueda hacer. Al menos no sin una jodida maquina de tiempo.

_"Ya te vale Tom, estas jodido y lamentablemente no en el sentido que te gustaría"_ es el pensamiento que cruza su mente a una velocidad tan sorprendente, que ni siquiera le da tiempo de cuestionarse porque su propio cerebro le ha planteado una situación tan bizarra como lo es aquella imagen de él mismo siendo el pasivo.

Miserablemente frustrado y cabreado. Esa seria la respuesta con la que Tom resumiría como se siente en este momento si alguien se lo preguntará. Por supuesto nadie se atrevería a hacer algo tan idiota como eso, porque todo el mundo sabe – menos Bill, claro.- que Tom no es alguien que se caracterice por ser paciente, ni que su especialidad sea sobrellevar la frustración. Por lo que podríamos estar casi seguros que si algún ingenuo con poco aprecio a su vida se lo preguntase, Tom acabaría pagándolas con el.

Quizás, ese sea en parte el motivo que le tiene allí encerrado, en vez de estar en cualquier otro lugar, haciendo cualquier otra cosa que de seguro le distraería de su infierno personal. Tom no quiere ser un cabron con el primero que se le cruce, ya si, claro. O tal vez, lo que en realidad está haciendo, es mentirse a si mismo como un puto descarado. Y la razón por la que esta allí encerrado y con un cabreo histórico sea la que tu y yo sabemos, o sea, Bill.

Bueno, tal vez seria oportuno precisar que no se trata precisamente de Bill, sino más bien "de lo que Bill le ha dicho esta mañana." Pero a fin de cuentas ¿No se dice que el orden de los factores no altera el producto? Lo que en lenguaje terrícola se traduce en "es la misma mierda."

- "¿Qué día es hoy Tom?" -  
- "Jueves." -  
- "Oh…" -

Todo el mundo tiene - o al menos la gran mayoría.- ciertas palabras que anuncian con bombos y platillos el quiebre de "todo aquello como lo conocemos" o lo que es lo mismo; palabras y gestos que son más bien verdaderos estigmas que vienen a cargarse nuestra tranquilidad y diversión. Cuando niños esas palabras suelen ser "Hora de dormir" o "Hora del baño." Mientras que en la adolescencia pasan a ser "Estudia, tienes examen" o el siempre temido "¿Qué haces tanto rato frente al computador?" Y ahora, en la adultez esas palabras o gestos pueden ser muy diversos, como el "He estado pensando" o quizás el "¿Cuándo vas a casarte?" Como sea, todos tienen señales cuyo propósito es advertirnos que se acerca el Apocalipsis. Y para Tom, el que su hermano –quien dicho sea de paso, podría aburrir a una convención de ancianas tejedoras con su habladuría.- solo diga "Oh…" es una de ellas.

Y no, Tom no es precisamente una persona exagerada. Aunque existan ciertas ocasiones en las que su lado "Drama Queen" explote y lo parezca. No, para nada. Tom en su tío duro, de aquellos que pueden estar debajo de un automóvil con una pierna menos y un pulmón perforado pero no lloran. Tío duro o un jodido idiota, como prefieran, a fin de cuentas son lo mismo.

Tampoco es una de sus cualidades ser una persona curiosa, para eso ya estaba Bill. Pero ante una señal tan clara y rotunda como esa, no le quedo otra alternativa que arriesgarse. Por mucho que presintiese que luego iba a arrepentirse.

-"¿Qué tiene de interesante este día?" -

Lo dicho, Tom sabia que iba a arrepentirse y al ver a su hermano sonreír como un niño en la puerta de una heladería, mientras sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse lo suficiente como para hacerle parecer avergonzado, se lo confirmaba.

-"Nada…solo pensaba que hoy seria un buen día para estar afuera, ya sabes, tomar un poco de sol…"-

¿Sol? Ok, confirmemos ciertos puntos. Hay cosas que las personas odian, Tom personalmente tiene una lista bastante precisa. Por ello, trata de vivir alejado de las iglesias y cualquier cosa que se le parezca. No le agradan los paparazzi. No le simpatizan los lameculos y por sobre todo, ha asumido con sus últimas experiencias que su nuevo mejor enemigo son los afrodisíacos y todo aquello que le recuerde el momento que Bill y el han resumido como "Porque llegaste, nos levantaste y luego nos dejaste, nunca te olvidaremos" que recientemente le ha azotado con aquella dichosa pastilla. Por eso y porque se trata de su hermano gemelo por dios, Tom sabe que si hay algo que Bill odia – o al menos trata de evitar tanto cuento puede.- es el Sol.

Tan bien como sabe que el sol no es precisamente el mejor amigo de Bill. Tom tenia claro que algo muy pero muy raro debía traerse en mente su gemelo para someterse a si mismo a un castigo así. Lo que no tenia claro, es si de verdad quería enterarse de ello.

-"¿Te estas escuchando enano? Has dicho Sol."-

Obviamente, ni aunque Tom estuviese total y completamente intrigado por averiguar de que se trata "aquello tan raro" que tiene Bill en mente, él no iba a someterse a bajar de su altar y demostrarlo. Oh claro que no, recordemos, el es un tío duro.

-"Si ya Tom, se perfectamente lo que he dicho…"-

Claro, lo sabe. Y Tom se pregunta si acaso sabrá que no puede mentirle a el. Mucho menos con esa sonrisa idiota y bobalicona que ha puesto en su rostro al notarse descubierto.

_"No debo preocuparme, no quiero preocuparme"_ se repitió mentalmente, para recordarse a si mismo que ha sido el, quien ha escogido basar su relación con Bill en la mutua y completa confianza. Por mucho que en momentos como ese, sienta la ridícula necesidad de hacerlo.

Y de hecho, no lo hizo. No se preocupo en averiguar la explicación de aquella inquietante – y un tanto absurda.- sensación que le abordo desde esa conversación. _"¿Para que? Estas imaginando cosas Tom."_

Claramente, todos sabemos que Tom es una persona de aquellas que puede denominarse "creativas" y el también lo sabe. Pero de lo que no tenia ni puta idea, era que su imaginación fuese tan activa y por sobre todo, que fuese tan jodidamente certera. Eso solo le exploto encima un poco más tarde, cuando los "descubrió" desde su ventana.

Talvez, este seria uno de aquellos momentos en los que efectivamente podríamos catalogar a Tom como una persona un poquitín exagerada. O mejor dicho, una persona muy exagerada. Porque tu y yo sabemos que el no "los descubrió" sino que concretamente "los espío" desde su ventana.

También sabemos que cualquier otra persona en su situación que tenga "esa gran imaginación y un coeficiente intelectual por sobre la media" ya habría bajado fingiendo cualquier excusa tonta para descubrir porque su hermano – y dicho sea de paso, su no-novio Bill.- coquetea descaradamente y prácticamente en sus narices con "otro."

Y eso no es todo. Oh claro que no. Porque no solo coquetea con "otro" sino que además, lo esta haciendo en su puta casa, a metros de el y con el allí mismo preguntándose _"¿Dónde diablos están las palomitas que debería estar comiendo para ver el estreno que le están dando esos dos?"_

Pero claro, no olvidemos que estamos hablando de Tom. Y él es un tío duro, seguro de si mismo que no es para nada exagerado y por sobretodo; ¡No es celoso!

_"¿Por qué estarlo? Ese capullo no es nada contra ti"_ le repite nuevamente un veinte por ciento de su cerebro. Mientras otro treinta disfruta tocándole las pelotas con _"¿Qué es medir más de un metro noventa y destilar sensualidad por cada poro de la piel Tom? Eso amigo, como tu dices, es nada."_Y otro cuarenta y cinco le remata con _"Castaño, alto, cuerpo de infarto y de seguro folla como los dioses. Si eso es nada, tu eres virgen tío"_Por ultimo, un tímido pero no por ello menos importante cinco por ciento que le susurra _"¿De verdad te has imaginado al jardinero follando? Joder tío…miedo me das."_

Miedo es lo que debería darle a Bill. Porque ese cabreo que Tom trae encima piensa quitárselo a base de su deporte relajante favorito y no se refiere precisamente al Yoga.

_"Eso, siempre que Bill no cambie de jugador principal"_

Tan frustrado como se sentiría un anciano de noventa años sin un viagra, se siente Tom mientras se plantea una vez más si su cordura aun estará encendida en algún retorcido rincón de su mente. La misma que parece haberle dejado en bandeja de plata a sus personalidades masoquistas y cabronas.

Como sea, Tom no piensa seguir haciendo el ridículo. Porque siendo cruelmente honestos, eso es lo que lleva haciendo todo este tiempo. Y ese es el motivo por el que decide que lo mejor en un "día como este" - a los cuales dicho sea de paso, aun debe darles un nombre porque de verdad se lo han currado en tocarle la moral y se lo merecen.- es no hacer absolutamente nada y dejar que la mierda escurra por si sola de su cabeza. Porque ya ha comprobado que tratar de quitarla es aun peor y lo único que consigue es que se le resbale hacia la cara y a estas alturas comienza a hartarse un poquito de ello.

De hecho, el que ahora haya salido de su habitación y este comenzado a bajar muy lentamente para asegurarse que no caerá también por las jodidas escaleras, no significa que haya decidido bajar "a la zona del crimen" para continuar con su show de no-novio celoso. Oh no, como creen, "el jamás caería tan bajo."

Quizás, esa habría sido una muy buena frase para cualquier otro día del año, pero no es una especialmente inteligente en uno de "estos" días en los que con solo pensar en "más mierda ya no cae" te conviertes prácticamente en el nuevo inodoro de Dios. Y como el diablo tampoco se perdería de la fiesta, se encarga de darle mucha agua para acelerar su digestión. O al menos, esa es la única explicación que encuentra su mente al ver al "principal responsable y al otro capullo ese" a pasos de la puerta trasera y a tan solo metros de la escalera, o lo que es lo mismo; a metros de el.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Y solo entonces, Tom se pregunta muy seriamente ¿Por qué habiendo tanto tipo ocioso en el mundo nadie ha inventado aun un manual que aconseje a los simples mortales a sobrellevar las situaciones de mierda? Si de el dependiese, probablemente lo titularía "Sobre como respirar cuando la mierda te ahogue" o quizás, "Diez pasos prácticos para suicidarte" De seguro seria un éxito rotundo. Y quien sabe, hasta puede que le hagan una película, que incluso llegue a ser nominada al Oscar.

Quizás este sea un buen momento para recordar que Tom tiene demasiada imaginación. Y lamentablemente eso no es de mucha ayuda cuando se esta frente a su hermano – no-novio.- junto a ese jardinero del demonio. Lo que le lleva a estar allí, observándoles como si estuviesen saliendo de la habitación de un motel, o como si en sus rostros estuviese escrito en naranja fosforescente _"hemos follado y ¿Qué?"_

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, Tom comprueba tener razón y efectivamente aquel capullo mide más de un metro noventa. Lo que a estas alturas le hace sentirse jodidamente pequeño. Pero eso no es todo, porque desde cerca parece aun más castaño y sexy. Y sus ojos son tan intensamente verdes, que con solo verlos le provocan deseos de fumarse un porro.

_"Tom amigo, si sigues viéndole así, pensare que eres tu quien quiere follarle y no Bill."_Le repite una vocecilla en su mente.

Tom puede no ser muchas cosas, pero si hay una característica de la que siempre se ha enorgullecido, es de ser una persona objetiva y realista. O al menos, toda lo objetiva y realista que puede ser con una imaginación como la suya. Esa es la razón por la que aun en momentos como ese, le sea imposible negar que si, que tendría que arrancarse los ojos con una cuchara para no ver lo "bueno" que tiene en frente. Y demonios, su maltratado ego ya tiene bastante por hoy, gracias.

-"Oh…Hola Tom"-

Si hay algo que le ha quedado completamente claro a Tom en un día como este, es que el no es precisamente una de aquellas personas que podría descubrir el Átomo, o desarrollar otra teoría como la de la gravedad. No para nada. Pero con un saludo así tampoco duda que su hermano no lo sea.

Una ceja levantada, es todo lo que necesita Tom para darle a entender a su hermano – no- novio.- que esta cabreado. ¿Qué diablos? Esta jodidamente cabreado. De hecho, si las miradas tuviesen el poder de matar. Tom ya habría incluso descuartizado a su propio gemelo. Y de paso a ese capullo que tiene por jardinero.

Pero claro, hay ciertas cosas que jamás serán reales. Y lamentablemente, Tom no tiene el poder de matar con la mirada. Por esa razón, ahora esta allí, observándoles a ambos como si le estuviesen revelando el peor de los secretos. Lo que en realidad se traduce en una mirada mitad decepcionada y mitad odiosa. Porque así es como se siente, decepcionado y realmente muy pero muy enfadado.

~o~

**Notas finales; **¿Y bien? Déjenme decirles en mi defensa que…¡Ah! No tengo nada con que defenderme. Así que cualquier opinión, comentario o amenaza de muerte será bienvenida.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del fanfic; Luego de una época de mi vida en que solo me dedique a escribir drama y escenas sangrientas. Un día me paso por la mente, la loca idea de escribir algo fuera de lo común. ¿El resultado? Termine mezclando un humor muy bizarro con mis propios momentos sarcásticos. Si a eso le agregamos mi incontrolable lado pervertido, el producto es esto; Celos.

Advertencias; Twincest, humor bizarro, mal vocabulario y sexo.

Notas del capitulo; Narrativa extraña y muy sarcástica. Pov Tom.

**Celos.**

~o~

**Segunda Parte.**

Ok mundo, es definitivo, para Tom estos dias pueden reunirse todos juntos, montarse una fiesta, meterse crack hasta las orejas e irse directamente a la mierda. Oh no, no crean que le desagradan ¿A quien en su sano juicio le molestarían unos dias de vacaciones? De hecho, ni siquiera a Tom le molestarían, si no fuese por su queridísimo hermano y sus no-celos. Los que lo han llevado sin realmente proponérselo, a estar allí, envidiando uno de los mejores talentos de Bill, mentir.

Porque claro, son gemelos idénticos, pero -gracias a lo que sea que exista allá arriba- no son iguales. Por esa razón tienen talentos distintos, así su hermano es hablador, mientras él es el pervertido de la relación. Aunque con talentos como esos, joder, quien necesita de Picasso.

Porque son distintos, y el no es el mentiroso del paquete, es que Tom no tiene ni una maldita idea de que decir. No sabe mentir, claro, siempre que no sea frente a la prensa, porque en esa área tú y yo sabemos, es un experto.

-"¿Que hay enano?"- responde con tono cortante, mientras pasa de largo camino a la cocina. Tratando de demostrar que no quiere verles ni la puta sombra, sobre todo a ese infiel hermano suyo.

Claro, ahora no quiere verles, después de haberse pasado más de una hora espiándoles ¿verdad? Quizás debamos agregar a la nueva lista de las no-características de Tom, el ser consecuente.

-"Oh...nada nuevo, solo vine por algo de beber, ya sabes el calor nos tiene secos"- justo cuando Tom confiaba en que la inteligencia de su hermano captaría la indirecta. Su voz resuena detrás suyo, a tan solo unos pasos de su espalda, y a menos de un metro de aquel capullo que seguramente tiene complejo de guardaespaldas, porque sigue sin despegarse de Bill.

_"¿Calor? Ajá si claro, esos dos no entraron a por algo de beber hermano, esos dos venían a terminar de montárselo aquí, bajo tu mismo techo." _le sugiere un molesto veinte porciento de su mente. Mientras otro treinta decide que puede mejorar las cosas con un _"Anda ya Tom, tu te follas a cuanta cosa con minifalda encuentras ¿que tiene de malo que Bill disfrute de tamaño espécimen? No tienes cara para impedírselo..." _Para finalmente ser salvado por otro cincuenta porciento _"No Tom, no puedes cargarte a tu propia conciencia, solo respira profundo, ignórala y cuenta hasta diez." _

Con un suspiro profundo, Tom intenta contener las enormes ganas que tiene de golpearse así mismo, o mejor dicho a su puta conciencia. ¿Por qué justo en ese instante sus voces mentales decidían jugar golf con sus huevos? ¿No podían acaso escoger un mejor momento? No, no podían. Porque en el fondo y aunque lo negase, Tom era un masoquista. Si no lo creen, solo miren su vida. Que otra explicación tendría ¿que teniendo a todo el jodido mundo a sus pies, tuviese de amante a su hermano? ¿ O que teniendo por fin unas benditas vacaciones, haya optado por quedarse en casa?

Esa es la verdadera razón de todos sus males. Si tan solo Tom pensará con el cerebro y no con la polla. Probablemente no habría cedido a quedarse allí, pero no olvidemos que estamos hablando de Tom y él tiene un gran punto débil; el sexo. Y claro, Bill es lo suficientemente astuto como para saber _como y cuando_ pedir las cosas. O mejor dicho, imponerlas, porque siendo crudamente honestos ¿quien podría siquiera concentrarse mientras le están saltando encima? Nadie amigos, nadie.

Así que podríamos decir, que su situación actual no es totalmente su culpa. De lo que si es responsable, es de tener serios problemas de personalidad. Por que en serio, hay que estar de nivel siquiátrico para tener todo lo que Tom tiene en su cabeza.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no compadecerse de si mismo, Tom decidió que el mejor plan de acción en ese momento, era salir de allí. Pero antes debía hacer algo que justificase su no-huida. Porque recordemos, Tom es un tío duro y él jamás huye. Con eso en mente, Tom se acerco hasta la puerta del refrigerador dispuesto a tomar una cerveza fría, a ver si con ella conseguía enfriar un poco su sangre, la que por primera vez no estaba caliente por la razón que debería.

En eso estaba, cuando el firme agarre de la mano de Bill se hizo presente sobre su hombro. Con una reacción automática, sus ojos se fijaron en los de su hermano a la espera de lo estuviese por venir.

-"¿Tomy podrías alcanzarme dos cervezas más? Digo, ya que estas en eso…"- pidió el menor mientras sonreía cínicamente.

"Bill hijo de…" maldijo Tom por lo bajo, olvidando que con ello no solo estaba ofendiendo a su hermano. Quizás ese haya sido un buen momento para recordarle a ese idiota, que comparten la misma madre. "¿Ya viste? El enano lo sabe hermano, lo sabe." Le repitió una vocecilla molesta en su mente. "¿Cómo no iba a notarlo? Si seguro hasta en Marte notaron tus celos" agrego otra.

Con esto, Tom había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de cabreo. Ya no solo tenía que soportar ver a esos dos coquetear ante sus narices, sino que ahora además tenía que compartir sus adoradas cervezas con ese puto jardinero. Maravilloso, sencillamente hermoso.

Con mucha suerte y tolerancia, quizás Tom podría haber llegado a tolerar que Bill se liase con el dichoso tipo. En eso si podía llegar a transar. Porque siendo honestos Tom no tenía lo que podríamos llamar un perfecto y puro historial que le permitiese reprochar a Bill. Pero ¿compartir también sus cervezas? Ah no, ahí si que no. Todo quien conociera lo suficientemente a Tom sabría de su fetiche retorcido con sus cervezas, y podría apostar que antes de ver a Tom compartirlas, podría vérsele convertido en sacerdote.

Todo quien conociera a Tom lo sabría, o sea podríamos afirmar que todo el mundo lo sabe ya, menos Bill claro. Porque este ultimo parece disfrutar de pasarse las preferencias de Tom por algún lugar donde no le da la luz del sol. Ese es el motivo por el cual Tom estaba a tan solo segundos de colapsar y girarse para informarle muy groseramente a su traidor y a veces, odiado, hermano hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Mordiéndose fuertemente la lengua, Tom contuvo sus palabrotas y alcanzo dos latas de cerveza entre sus manos. Y antes de que pudiese siquiera darle una mirada de "muérete" a su hermano, aquellas preciadas latas le fueron arrebatadas, dejándole un amargo sabor en su boca. Que a estas alturas, Tom no dudaba pudiese ser su propia sangre.

-"Gracias Tom, eres el mejor."- le sonrió el desgraciado de su hermano segundos antes de girarse y permitirle ver en primera fila y casi en cámara lenta, como aquella preciada y hermosa lata que le pertenecía hace segundos atrás, llegaba a dar a las manos de aquel tipo que comenzaba seriamente a aborrecer.

"No le des en el gusto hermano, lo que quiere el enano es justamente eso, verte acabado." Le repitió una vocecilla en su mente. Pero como se trata de Tom y el no tiene solo una, sino dios sepa cuantas voces más en su cabeza, otra agrego "Nos la cobraremos firme Tom, ya veras la cara que pondrá Bill cuando tiremos su maquillaje a la basura, eso será digno de ver tío."

"¿Su maquillaje? ¿Esa será tu gran venganza Tom? Que asco tío, vergüenza me da ser tú." Le remato.

Ignorando aquel ultimo susurro en su cabeza. Tom expulso todo el aire que hasta ese entonces inconscientemente retenía en su pecho. Ya tendría tiempo de buscar la forma de vengarse. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era salir de allí antes de que en verdad, terminara tomando un cuchillo y acribillando a Bill.

Rápidamente tomo entre sus dedos otra lata con fuerza, como si quisiese evitar que se la arrebataran nuevamente. Desvió la vista hasta las escaleras, calculando mentalmente cuantos segundos le tomaría llegar a ella, para evitar cualquier interacción con esos dos.

Mientras abría su cerveza, dirigió sus pasos hasta su meta, pero poco antes de llegar al primer escalón, pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Bill en su espalda. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se quedara con ellos a conversar de lo lindo de la vida? Oh no, Tom pasaba por hoy, gracias.

Girando su rostro, le dedico una última mirada a su hermano, dándole a entender claramente, que el y el puto jardinero podían irse a la mierda. Ya había tenido suficiente de esos dos por lo que le quedaba de vida. Hecho eso, comenzó a subir nuevamente, rogando que la jodida suerte no quisiese reírse a su costa y le hiciera caer. En eso estaba, cuando al llegar a la mitad de la escalera, y ya fuera del rango de visión de los otros dos, una sonrisa típica de Bill en plan travieso le hizo detenerse. Silenciosamente aguardo por unos segundos hasta oír nuevamente la voz de Bill.

-"¿viste su cara Brian? Ha sido épico. Y luego es él quien se jacta de no ser posesivo o celoso."- comento entre risas el pelinegro.

-"¿bromeas? Por poco y pensé que me saltaba encima con un cuchillo o algo."- Para el castaño, aquello no había tenido ni una puta gracia. Joder, si hasta había comenzado a sudar gracias a la mirada del gemelo mayor. –"Bill amigo ¿nunca te han dicho que eres sumamente retorcido? Hay otras formas de sentirte querido." – comento el jardinero mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-"Lo se, pero no pude evitarlo. En cuanto note que nos veía por la ventana no me pude contener."- Para el menor, aquella había sido su oportunidad de oro. El había planeado pasar aquellos días en casa, solos Tom y él, sin nadie que los persiguiera, o que los juzgara. Disfrutar de la compañía del otro y ser libres de abrazarse o hacer el amor donde quisieran, sin tener que cuidarse continuamente las espaldas. ¿Y que hacia Tom? Se dedicaba a salir de fiesta en fiesta, o se la pasaba frente al televisor. Joder, que si Bill lo hubiese adivinado, se habría quedado con sus padres.

-"Pues ya ves, esta furioso amigo. Yo en tu lugar cuidaría mis espaldas."- le advirtió el ojiverde. –"Y más te vale que el rubio de en frente no se entere de las ideas raras que se hizo tu hermano, seria capaz de castrarme si le llegan con el rumor".- Tom, quien silenciosamente oía la conversación desde la mitad de la escalera, no pudo evitar maldecirse a si mismo nuevamente. ¿Como diablos había sido tan idiota?

-"No te preocupes. Ya veré como controlo a la bestia. Aunque quizás lo de las cervezas no lo olvide tan fácil."- ¿Olvidarlo? Por favor, que poco le conocía Bill. Aquello iba a cobrárselo cada día que le quedaba de vida. Porque si, Tom podía aceptar que le habían jugado una buena, pero con sus cervezas no se metía nadie.

-"Como sea, ya me voy. Soy demasiado joven y sexy para morir aun. Y si tu hermano regresa, eso es lo mínimo que va a hacerme."- Lentamente, Tom comenzó a bajar los peldaños, mientras lograba oír como esos dos se encaminaban hasta la puerta.

- "Dale mis saludos a tu marido, algún día de estos me pasare a verle."- se burlo Bill, pues su amigo jardinero tenia como pareja a su rubio vecino de en frente.

-"Si si lo que digas, idiota. Nos vemos."- fue la despedida que Tom logro oír mientras la puerta era abierta. "¡Ya esta! Hora de la diversión amigo" susurro una vocecilla en su mente.

Bill sonreía mientras despedía a su amigo. Sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía que ahora se venia lo difícil. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Tom estaba furioso, y solo entonces se cuestiono, si quizás se le había pasado la mano con las cervezas. Su plan era molestar un poco a Tom, demostrarle lo que el sentía cada vez que se liaba con una chica distinta para proteger su imagen de galán. Y quizás lograr que su hermano cambiase de actitud al menos durante esos días.

Bill desde el principio había aceptado los términos en que se basaba su relación. De hecho, hasta había llegado a aceptar que la palabra fidelidad y Tom jamás podrían ir en la misma oración. Era un costo quizás demasiado alto, pero él estaba dispuesto a asumirlo. No obstante, eso no impedía que secretamente anhelase que Tom a veces tratase de serle un poco menos infiel. Claramente, Bill conocía más que nadie a su hermano, por esa razón no le pedía celibato. Lo que Bill buscaba es que Tom estuviese un poco menos dispuesto a irse a la cama con cualquiera, solo eso.

¿No era mucho pedir verdad? El solo quería disfrutar de estos días junto a Tom, ser libres de las cámaras, de los gritos, de las grabaciones, de todo. Tener un pequeño oasis en el turbulento y veloz camino de su vida. Pero el idiota de Tom seguía sin captar sus intenciones. Por eso Bill decidió que en situaciones desesperadas usaría medidas desesperadas. Y todo pareció caerle del cielo en cuanto recordó que aquel día _jueves_, su amigo Brian estaría por el sector trabajando.

Y al imaginarlo, Bill no tuvo duda alguna acerca de los celos de Tom. Después de todo, su hermano conocía perfectamente sus gustos, y Brian era la personificación de todos ellos. Tanto así, que quizás, solo quizás, si le hubiese conocido antes de iniciar aquella bizarra relación con Tom, probablemente hoy estaría con él.

Al cerrar la puerta, Bill se preparo mentalmente para ir en busca de Tom y quitarle aquel cabreo colosal que seguramente tendría encima. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese girar su cuerpo, dos brazos fuertes le cerraron todo espacio de movimiento, dejándole de frente contra la puerta.

-"Dime enano ¿te divertiste viéndome hacer de idiota celoso? Porque yo me lo pase de puta madre."- un susurro tenebroso y amenazante resonó en su oído izquierdo. Que por poco le hizo temblar las piernas en anticipación. ¡Maldición! Bill conocía aquel tono, y solo podía significar una cosa; Tom iba a darle atención. Oh si, muchísima atención.

-"Tom ¿Qué mier…"- Toda posible respuesta murió en su labios, al sentir como el aliento caliente de su hermano le recorría el cuello. Contuvo un suspiro mientras aquella conocida sensación de escalofrió comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Los labios de Tom rozaron su piel lentamente, mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Bill. Acerco su cuerpo al menor impulsándolo a quedar contra la madera de la puerta. Y poco a poco subió su boca por el costado de su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

-" ¿Qué pasa enano? ¿No era esto lo que tanto querías?"- se burlo en un susurro antes de cerrar su dientes sobre la piel de su oído.

Con una de sus manos, Tom tomo firmemente el rostro de Bill girándolo hacia un costado, permitiéndole tener acceso a sus labios. Con una mirada intensa se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de la boca del menor. Demostrándole que esperaba por una respuesta.

Sonrió ante el silencio de Bill, perfecto. Si su hermano no iba a ceder por las buenas, cedería por las malas.

Bill desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidado. Si su hermano le había oído podía considerarse en serios problemas. Oh si, en muy grandes y calientes problemas.

Casi en cámara lenta, Tom acaricio el borde de su boca con la lengua. Incitándole a mirarlo nuevamente. Tragándose su orgullo, Bill acepto que esta vez había perdido. No podía luchar contra tamaña tentación. El maldito de Tom siempre sabía como encenderlo.

Un beso hambriento fue la recompensa que obtuvo al volver su vista hacia el rostro de Tom. Y en ese instante una sensación eléctrica le atravesó la espalda. Cuando la necesidad de aire comenzó a invadirlo, Bill trato de romper el contacto pero Tom lo detuvo con una mano tras su cuello. Pocos segundos después, el mayor separo sus labios dándole el espacio suficiente para tomar aire, mientras seguía dibujando sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

-"Has sido travieso enano…y sabes que no me gustan tus juegos."-sentencio en voz baja mientras sus labios descendían por el cuello de Bill. Con una de sus manos sostuvo el rostro de su hermano levantándolo lo suficiente para tener más acceso a su piel. Mientras con la otra recorría lentamente su cadera, acercando uno a uno sus dedos al filo de su pantalón.

Una ferviente sensación de calor fluyo por la sangre de Bill, al sentir el roce de los fríos dedos de Tom recorrerle la cadera. Conteniendo un gemido, mordió sus labios firmemente. Quería más, necesitaba más, más contacto, más intensidad.

El menor apoyo sus manos sobre la puerta, impulsando su cuerpo contra el pecho de su hermano. Podía sentir sus piernas temblar de anticipación. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar que había hecho para poner así a Tom, sea lo que sea tenia que hacerlo más seguido.

Tortuosamente lento, Tom sostuvo entre sus dedos el costado izquierdo de la cadera de Bill y la presiono contra su propia pelvis. Pensaba demostrarle a ese retorcido enano suyo, que con él no se jugaba, al menos no fuera de la cama.

Ya casi sin distancia que separará sus cuerpos, Tom llevo una de sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón de Bill y comenzó a bajarlo poco a poco. Mientras la otra se introducía por su abdomen en busca de levantar su camiseta.

Una sensación eléctrica dejo la mente del menor en blanco, cuando los dedos de Tom se acercaron peligrosamente a su palpitante erección. Contuvo el aliento, rogando a todos los cielos que Tom no se detuviese. Seria capaz de matarlo si lo dejaba con semejante calentón.

-"¿Te das cuenta enano? Estoy a punto de follarte contra la puerta…Cualquiera podría llegar y descubrirnos."- En el fondo, para Tom aquella posibilidad le ponía aun más. Era el morbo de aquel acto sexual el que lo llevaba a alucinar.

-"S-Solo cállate Tom."- A Bill poco le importaba si alguien llegaba en ese momento. En lo único que podía pensar era en Tom y la asfixiante necesidad que le llenaba el pecho. Con solo eso en mente, llevo uno de sus brazos hacia el cuello del mayor acercándolo para callarle la boca con un beso.

Aquel húmedo y caliente contacto pateo fuera de su cabeza cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiese tener Tom. Su plan de control y venganza se estaba yendo al carajo y ciertamente ya no le importaba. Con un sorpresivo movimiento, separo su cuerpo de Bill solo lo suficiente para quitarle aquella molesta y a estas alturas, innecesaria camiseta.

Con la molesta prenda fuera de su camino, Tom lamio dos de sus dedos para luego rozarlos contra el pecho de Bill. Siguiendo una línea imaginaria que comenzaba en su cuello y se detenía a tan solo centímetros de su erección. Harto del desesperante juego de Tom, Bill movió una de sus manos dispuesto a acariciarse a si mismo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese conseguirlo, el fuerte agarre de una mano de Tom le detuvo.

-"Oh no, ni lo pienses Bill. Ese es mi juguete personal."- resalto con voz grave su sentido de propiedad. Y aquello no hizo más que aumentar el deseo del menor. Quería que su gemelo se dejase de juegos y se lo follará de una buena vez.

-"Ser paciente a veces tiene su recompensa enano."- le advirtió al oído el mayor, segundos antes de cerrar sus dedos sobre su dolorosa erección.

-"A-Ah Dios."- gimió Bill mientras estiraba su cuello hacia atrás, buscando recuperar un poco del aire que aquella caricia le había arrebatado.

La mente de Bill quedo en blanco, y lo único que pudo notar era el constante movimiento de abajo hacia arriba de los dedos de Tom. Poco a poco la densa nube que bloqueaba su mente, dejo libre paso a un torrente de sensaciones indescriptibles. Calor, asfixia, electricidad. Tantas sensaciones juntas que eran imposibles de controlar.

Los segundos pasaban y a cada instante Bill se acercaba más y más al límite de su cordura. Cuando los cabellos de su cuerpo comenzaron a erizarse, Tom supo que el momento había llegado. Era hora de dejarse de juegos y pasar a la acción. En un certero movimiento, con una de sus manos abrió su pantalón e impulso sus piernas hasta hacerlo caer.

Bill mordió sus labios al sentir a través del bóxer como Tom rozaba su miembro contra sus nalgas. Enseñándole lo dispuesto que estaba a entrar en él y hacerlo gritar de placer. Para Tom el que Bill impulsara su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando más roce y fricción entre ambos, comenzaba a desesperarlo. Deseaba tanto poder entrar en él de una puta vez. Pero no, aun no era suficiente. No podía hacerlo sin que Bill le rogase que lo penetrara, esa seria su castigo.

-"¿Lo quieres dentro enano?...Si eso quieres, dilo Bill. Quiero oírte fuerte y claro."- le amenazo luego de quitar el bóxer que se interponía entre sus pieles. Rozando directamente la punta de su miembro por entre sus nalgas.

-"¡Ahh… si Tom, lo quiero! ¡¿A que esperas?! ¡Mételo ya!"- Para Bill aquello era una maldita tortura. Ya poco le importaba rogar, con tal que Tom le diese como le gustaba, duro y profundo.

Solo eso basto para que las cadenas que detenían la lujuria de Tom se rompiesen en mil pedazos. Ya había obtenido lo que quería, Bill había rogado y con eso el primero de sus castigos estaba completado. Con un impulso certero, embistió su pelvis contra el trasero del menor, mientras alzaba una de sus manos acercando sus dedos a la boca de Bill.

-"L-Lámelos enano."- pidió con voz entre cortada por la necesidad. Si Bill no se apresuraba, Tom podía asegurar que entraría en seco. Sin importarle si de paso hería o no a Bill.

Apresuradamente, Bill reunió saliva en su boca y succiono aquellos dedos como si se tratase de su caramelo favorito. Tom cerró los ojos ante la escena, él vicioso de su hermano le miraba de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cuando su boca rodeaba su miembro. Y en esos momentos, maldición, no ayudaba.

Con sus dedos aun humedecidos con la saliva de Bill, Tom comenzó la tortuosa tarea de preparar aquella entrada que le hacia desear entrar con una dura y precisa embestida. Bill contuvo el aliento mientras recargaba el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos contra la puerta. Sus piernas temblaban y con cada movimiento de los dedos de Tom en su interior, podía sentir un nuevo azote de fuego atravesar su cuerpo.

Cuando el interior de Bill comenzó a adaptarse a la invasión, Tom aumento un digito más, mientras su otra mano le dedicaba atención a su propio miembro. Pues su sangre parecía circular velozmente por sus venas hasta llegar a acumularse en su palpitante y dolorosa erección.

-"Ahh…y-ya basta. Hazlo de una vez…"- gimió Bill mientras alzaba su rostro, tratando de que el aire volviese a sus pulmones. Justo en ese instante Tom se preparaba para ingresar otro dedo más. Sin embargo aquellas palabras habían mandado a volar sus buenas intenciones.

El mayor retiro sus dedos y sostuvo fuertemente la cadera de Bill con sus manos. Mordiendo sus labios, volvió a embestir sin penetrarle. Oh dios. Amaba aquella sensación de dolor placentero.

Con un nuevo impulso, retrocedió su pelvis y esta vez tomo su miembro entre sus dedos para encaminarlo directamente en la entrada de Bill.

-"A-Ahh…Tom."- casi grito Bill al sentir la fuerte embestida con la que Tom había entrado en su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron allí, quietos durante unos segundos. Tom esperando que el menor se acostumbrase a su tamaño. Y Bill disfrutando de aquel calor con una mezcla de ardor que le atravesó el cuerpo.

Tom contuvo sus enormes deseos de retroceder y volver a embestir, mientras podía sentir el constante palpitar de su miembro apresado dentro de aquella estrecha y cálida entrada. Bill cerró los ojos nuevamente, expulsando un suspiro antes de utilizar el apoyo de sus brazos para moverse hacia atrás.

-"Jo…Joder"- gimió Tom al sentir como su miembro ingresaba por completo.

La temperatura corporal de ambos comenzó a subir rápidamente. Las manos de Tom seguían firmes sobre las caderas de Bill, mientras su pelvis retrocedía para volver a embestir nuevamente, cada vez con más fuerza, más rápido. Las piernas de Bill temblaban, y sus pulmones parecían no retener el aire suficiente, pues cada vez que Tom entraba, podía sentir como el aire le faltaba.

Asfixiante, esa seria la mejor forma de definir todas y cada una de las sensaciones que Tom le provocaba. No importaba si era dolor, placer o éxtasis. Todas ellas eran tan potentes, que se convertían a una enorme nebulosa que no le permitía pensar. Solo sentir, gemir y gritar.

Una, dos, tres. Para Tom era imposible llevar la cuenta de cuantas embestidas daba. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, era la electricidad que le recorría la espalda, para terminar explotando en su pelvis.

Entre sus frenéticos movimientos, Tom giro con una de sus manos el rostro de Bill. Besándolo con pasión, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que con palabras no podía. Al romper el húmedo contacto, aferro su mano a los cabellos del menor y sosteniéndolos continúo con su movimiento. Adelante y atrás, atrás y adelante.

En un instante Bill impulso su cuerpo hacia atrás recibiendo de lleno la fuerza con la que Tom embestía su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y un profundo gemido escapo de sus labios. Tom detuvo sus embestidas al sentir como su miembro estaba dentro de Bill por completo.

Travieso, Tom movió sus caderas en forma circular, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba alrededor de la erección de Bill. Quería oírle gemir así otra vez. Que su voz pudiesen oírla en todo el puto vecindario.

-"Ma-Maldicion…"- gimió Bill al sentir aquella sensación escalofriante que le anticipaba un orgasmo devastador. Dos, cuatro o quizás seis embestidas más hicieron que Tom se acercará peligrosamente el borde.

Las piernas de Bill parecían estar a punto de colapsar, la fuerza de los empujes de Tom y la excitación de su propio cuerpo, eran demasiado para él. Tom pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, y con ambas manos le sostuvo fuertemente. Facilitando una nueva y profunda estocada que le hizo sentir como si su estomago le llegará hasta el pecho. Y que los llevo a ambos un poco más cerca del fin.

La fricción de su interior con el miembro de Tom, fue haciéndose cada vez mas firme y los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron contraerse. Solo entonces Bill pudo sentir como su mente se desconectaba por completo, para luego ser invadido por una profunda sensación de debilidad. Aquel era su paraíso personal, el orgasmo.

Tom no pudo evitar morder uno de los hombros de Bill, al sentir como su miembro era presionado de manera asfixiante. Un par de embestidas más, y tuvo la sensación de que su sangre ardía. Poco a poco todo el calor y electricidad que inundaba su cuerpo se acumulo en su bajo vientre y sus ojos se cerraron mientras se liberaba en un delicioso orgasmo.

El aroma a sudor y sus respiraciones aceleradas llenaron la habitación en la que estaban. Lentamente Bill abrió sus ojos encontrándose apresado por completo contra la puerta. El peso de su hermano se recargaba en su espalda, mientras Tom normalizaba su respiración.

-"Cielos Tom…"- fue lo único que Bill pudo decir, mientras pensaba que si Tom iba a castigarle así cada vez que estuviese celoso, tendría muchos más días como este que planear. Oh si.

[…]

Minutos más tarde, Tom se fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en el sofá mientras esperaba que Bill terminara su baño. Con el teléfono en su mano se cuestionaba a si mismo, si hacer o no aquella bendita llamada. En eso estaba cuando la voz de su hermano le distrajo.

-"¿A quien llamas Tom?"- le interrogo Bill, quien aun se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

- "A un puto sicólogo…"- Respondió Tom ignorando la mirada desconcertada que su hermano le daba.

~o~

**Fin.**

**Notas finales; ** En este momento solo puedo decir. ¡Oh dios! Este Tom me supera. Necesita un siquiátrico urgentemente xD. No saben cuanto me he divertido creando esta faceta de un nuevo Tom. Luego de tanto tiempo escribiendo sobre otra versión malvada y bestial, necesitaba reírme con una versión mas liviana xDD!

Si tienen alguna critica, una opinión o incluso amenazas, siéntanse libres de compartirlas conmigo.

Siempre es bueno tener la opinión de alguien más, porque luego de leer y leer una y otra vez, créanme es fui fácil pasarse cosas.

Bien, creo que eso será todo por el momento. Gracias por leer. ¡BayBay!


End file.
